Automaterras
Automaterras is a semi-advanced island nation located in the middle of the Sea of Eclipse on the fictional planet of Hydreios. It is inhabited by the human-like Vyterians and the semi-sentient Drakoneans, along with a range of other creatures. The "Gods" of Automaterras are alien creatures from the planet Skandos, who use strange devices to manipulate various ideas and elements, causing them to be worshipped by the Vyterians and Drakoneans in a symbiotic relationship. This consists of the Vyterians and Drakoneans "feeding" the Skandosians and keeping them alive via worship, while in return the Skandosians defend Automaterras from otherworldly invasions and grant some Vyterians and Drakoneans with limited power over certain elements. Inhabitants Sentient Creatures Native * Vyterians- The Vyterians are a race of blue-skinned, eight-limbed sentient creatures that have evolved on the planet Hydreios, inhabiting many of the islands that are found within the Sea Of Eclipse, the Sea Of Night and the Sea Of Day, as well as The Mainland, including Automaterras. They are omnivorous, consuming both plant and animal matter. The Vyterians are in a symbiotic relationship with both the Drakoneans and the Skandosians. * Drakoneans- The Drakoneans are a race of reptilian creatures who have six-limbs, which are 4 legs and a pair of legs and have evolved on the planet Hydreios, inhabiting both the seas and land of the planet and it's many islands, including Automaterras. They were formerly portrayed as villains by the Ancient Vyterians before their relationship with the Drakoneans was established. They are in a symbiotic relationship with the Skandosians. Alien * Skandosians- The Skandosians are a race of extraterrestrial creatures that use strange devices known only as Exo-Bands to manipulate the elements and shift their form. They are fed by worship. The Skandosians are the archenemies of the alien Zyar. The planet of Skandosia is almost uninhabitable, so for this reason the Skandosians settled on their fabled Mt. Teknor, floating above Automaterras. * Zyar- The Zyar are planet-conquering aliens with orange skin, six-limbs and a scorpion-like stinger as their seventh "limb". They originate from the moon Arke of the gas giant Iriz. The Zyar are archenemies of the peaceful Skandosians, and many times have attempted to conquer the planet they have settled on, Hydreios, and in particular the island of Automaterras. Other Creatures See More: fantasy-creature-creator.wikia.com/wiki/Automaterras '' Native * TBA Introduced * TBA Geography Automaterras is mostly mountainous, with a low sandy area in it's center, and various forests scattered within the valleys. The Vyterians live in tribal villages along the mountains, hunting in the forests, while the Drakoneans live in factions that reside in the center of mountains. The seas around Automaterras are bright and tropical, populated with reefs and many types of fish. Some Drakoneans choose to live in some of the underwater caves that riddle the reefs and shores of the island. Pantheon ''Main Article: Skandosian Pantheon The Skandosian Pantheon is made up of two different groups of aliens, the Skandosians and the Zyar, which are two warring extraterrestrial races that the natives believe are immortal gods. Category:Worlds